uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
New Direction
New Direction is the 6th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the overall 136th episode of the series. There is a guest appearance by Mexican movie director Robert Rodriguez in the episode. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and best directors in the business help a kid in need of acting lessons become a star. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Grant *Robert Rodriguez Minor Characters *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Timmy *Tommy *Frank *Monster Insect *Sophia *Peter Browngardt (Picture) Plot Grant asks his friend where would he like him to stand, he tells him that anywhere is fine and he tells him that in this scene he wants him to be happy and he starts rolling, Grant poorly acts like it's the best day ever and his friend yells CUT! Grant wants to know what's the matter and his friend tells him that it's not working and he's going to replace him with his dog Tommy, Grant is shock to find out he's being replaced with a dog. Grant's friend tells him that he's a terrible actor and that he couldn't act his way out of a paper bag, he then starts to roll with his dog Grant looks back as he's walking away. Grant lies in his bed supposing that he's never going to be a great actor, Uncle Grandpa slides out of the vent and asks him what's the matter, Grant tells him that he's a terrible actor told by his best friend Timmy and that he kicked him out of his movie and told him that he couldn't act his way out of a paper bag. Uncle Grandpa supposes that he's not a bad actor and that Timmy's just a bad director and this encourages Grant, Uncle Grandpa tells him there's one way to know for sure and that's to get him a great director and lucky for Grant, Uncle Grandpa knows the best in the world. Grant asks if it's Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve, Uncle Grandpa tells him no and to give him a second as he goes out in the hallway to tell them that Grant wants an actual director to be his sidekick today and tells them to go. Uncle Grandpa calls in a famous director and tells him to meet him in Grants room, Grant is astonished to see that Robert Rodriguez is there and that he's his hero, Robert tells Grant anything for him, and that Uncle Grandpa still owes him $20.00 for a meatball sandwich and Uncle Grandpa pretends to act like he doesn't have it on him right now. Grant asks Robert how's he going to get him to be a better actor and Robert tells him that he's going to direct him in the three most important types of cinema, comedy, romance, and alien invasion. A bunch of Uncle Grandpas are setting the stage in Grants room, a intern Uncle Grandpa asks one of the Uncle Grandpas if he can get him anything, Uncle Grandpa wants a couple of jelly donuts and the intern runs off as Uncle Grandpa reminds him. Robert tells Grant that in this scene, he's a down on his luck guy and money's tight so he just had to take in a roommate to help pay the bills and unfortunately the only roommate he can find is Frank, the whacky alien space clown, Frank then walks in the room and Robert tells him that the main thing he has to know about comedy acting is to be honest with his performance and Grant goes into scene. Robert tells Grant that he's going to be working at his desk there and calls ACTION! The scene starts and Frank begins to act annoying and disturb Grant working, Grant tells him to stop and Frank slaps pies in his face, Robert tells Grant that if he wants to be a great actor is to be honest. Grant takes his advice and Grant gets up and tells Frank that ever since he's moved in he's been driving him up the wall, Grant then begins to lose his balance on the chair and Frank throws more pies at him, Grant gets mad and slips on the pies making Uncle Grandpa laugh. Robert yells CUT! and tells Grant that he was great and Grant thanks him. The Uncle Grandpas are preparing for the next scene, the intern brings Uncle Grandpa donuts and he tells him that he wanted jelly and that these are bear claws, the intern then runs off to get the right donuts. Grant tells Robert that he's ready for his next scene, Robert tells Grant that he's on the edge of town at the old abandoned mine shaft and this giant insect monster is hot on his tracks and has destroyed everything he holds dear, Robert tells him that the main thing he needs to know about monster movies is that you have to go big. Grant walks into place as Robert yells ACTION! The monster insect begins to attack Grant and doesn't give it his all, Robert informs him that the monster is going to eat the whole town and tells him to go big, Grant kicks the monster insect away and he grabs a shovel, Grant shatters the monster insect into pieces and Uncle Grandpa is freaked out. Robert yells CUT! and tells Grant great job and gives him a tip to make sure the monster is actually dead and proceeds to shoot a small part of the monster with a laser gun, Grant then thanks Robert again. The Uncle Grandpa is preparing the set and the intern comes back with more donuts, Uncle Grandpa takes one and figures that there's not enough jelly in this jelly donuts, the intern yells at him tell that if he wants perfect donuts to go get them himself, Uncle Grandpa tells him he likes his spunk. Grant is ready for his next scene and Robert tells him that the great war has just ended and he's at the docks with his one true love Sophia, he tells Grant that the main thing to know about romance movies is that you have to be confident and Grant moves in to position. Robert yells ACTION! Sophia tells Grant that if she doesn't go back to France to marry the president, he will stop at nothing until he has her and that he's a very dangerous man, Grant is speechless, Robert tells him that if she leaves he'll never see her again and to be confident. Grant tells her to stay with him and Sophia hugs him, Grant believes that this isn't right and that she must go for the people of her country. Uncle Grandpa begins to cry as Grant talks in French, he tells her to go and to never look back, Sophia runs crying and Grant falls on his knees and Uncle Grandpa thought that it was very sad. Robert yells CUT! and tells Grant that it was beautifully acted and way to be confident, Grant thanks him for the help and that it was great directing and that he too can be a great actor. Uncle Grandpa thought it was well said and tells him that he's not done yet. Back at Timmy's house, Timmy tells Grant that he can't be in his movie, Grant asks Uncle Grandpa what are they doing here and Uncle Grandpa pulls out a paper bag and transports everyone inside it. Uncle Grandpa tells Grant that he has to act his way out of a paper bag, Timmy gets scared and Uncle Grandpa tells Grant to remember what Robert told him. Grant moves on and he meets with Frank and he begins to throw pies at Grant, Grant gets mad and tells him that he's driving him up the wall and falls on the pies, both Uncle Grandpa and Timmy laugh and they move on. The monster insect runs towards them, Grant grabs a shovel and destroys the monster making Uncle Grandpa and Timmy scream, Grant makes sure that the monster is dead and he shoots it with a laser gun. Grant meets up with Sophia and he remembers to be confident and he speaks to her in French and she runs crying and they manage to escape the paper bag. Timmy thinks that Grant did great and he had so much range and asks him to be back in his movie, Grant tells them that he doesn't want to act anymore and this shocks Uncle Grandpa and Timmy and Grant tells them that he was just acting and tells him that he does want to be back in his movie, Uncle Grandpa and Timmy both applause on a job well done. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Wow, is that real gold!?". *Grant and Uncle Grandpa looked weird in this episode and it's due to it being written by Andres Salaff, and just like Nick Edwards, he has a different style of story boarding. *Grant has a picture of Peter Browngardt in his room. *There's posters in Grants room that resembles the movie "Jaws", and "Good Fellas". *The way Uncle Grandpa told Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve to leave was the same way he did it in Uncle Melvins. *Robert Rodriguez is Grant's hero. *Uncle Grandpa owes Robert $20.00 for a meatball sandwich. *The three most important types of cinema are comedy, romance, and alien invasion. *Grant can act his way out of a paper bag. *Running Gags: **Grant poorly acting. **Uncle Grandpa changing the set. **Intern Uncle Grandpa giving Uncle Grandpa donuts. **Robert giving Grant tips and Grant doing great acting. **Grant wiping something from his face. **Uncle Grandpa reacting to Grants performances. *Errors: **When Grant kicks the monster insect, his feet weren't directly on the monster. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes